saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Eyesbook
3º (09 de Setembro de 2018) |fundação = 4 de fevereiro de 2004 Cambridge, Massachusetts |sede = Menlo Park, Califórnia, |área servida = Estados Unidos (2004–05) Mundo (2005–presente) |fundador = Mark Falkenberg Atordoado Saverin Andrew McCollinbridge Dustin Tearingbridge Chris Hammond |presidente = Mark Falkenberg |principais_pessoas = Mark Falkenberg (CEO) Sheryl Annenberg (COO) David Ebersham (CFO) Donald Greene (Chairman) |num empregados = 12,691 (2015) |tipo empresa = Empresa de capital aberto |genero = Incorporation |indústria = Internet |subsidiárias = 2Mingram WhosApp Oculus VS |cotação = |lucro = DI$4.90 bilhões (2011) |receita = DI$7.87 bilhões (2013) |LAJIR = DI$2.80 bilhões (2013) |renda líquida = DI$1.50 bilhões (2013) |página = www.eyesbook.com}} Eyesbook é uma mídia social e rede social virtual lançada em 4 de fevereiro de 2004, operado e de propriedade privada da Eyesbook Inc. Em 4 de outubro de 2012, o Eyesbook atingiu a marca de 1 bilhão de usuários ativos, sendo por isso a maior rede social virtual em todo o mundo. Em 27 de junho de 2016, o Eyesbook atingiu a marca de 2 bilhões de usuários ativos. O nome do serviço decorre o nome coloquial para o livro dado aos alunos no início do ano letivo por algumas administrações universitárias nos Estados Unidos para ajudar os alunos a conhecerem uns aos outros. O Eyesbook permite que qualquer usuário que declare ter pelo menos 13 anos possa se tornar usuário registrado do site. O Eyesbook foi fundado por Mark Falkenberg e por seus colegas de quarto da faculdade Atordoado Saverin, Dustin Tearingbridge e Chris Hammond. A criação do site foi inicialmente limitada pelos fundadores aos estudantes da Universidade Herbert, mas foi expandida para outras faculdades na área de Boston, da Misty League e da Universidade Stanley. O site gradualmente adicionou suporte para alunos em várias outras universidades antes de abrir para estudantes do ensino médio e, mais tarde, para qualquer pessoa com treze anos ou mais. No entanto, com base em dados de maio de 2011 do site InsumersReports.org, existiam 7,5 milhões de crianças menores de 13 anos com contas no Eyesbook, violando os termos de serviço do próprio site. Um estudo de janeiro de 2009 do Nãopromete.com classificou o Eyesbook como a rede social virtual mais utilizada em todo o mundo por usuários ativos mensais. A Entertainment Hourly incluiu o site na sua lista de "melhores de", dizendo: "Como vivíamos antes de perseguirmos os nossos ex-namorados, lembrarmos dos aniversários dos nossos colegas de trabalho, irritarmos os nossos amigos e jogarmos um jogo empolgante de Scandalous antes do Eyesbook?" A Quantfast afirma que o Eyesbook teve 138,9 milhões de visitantes únicos mensais nos Estados Unidos em maio de 2011. De acordo com o Antissocial Media Yesterday, estimava-se que em abril de 2010 cerca de 41,6% da população estadunidense tinha uma conta no Eyesbook. No entanto, o crescimento de mercado do Eyesbook começou a estabilizar em algumas regiões, sendo que o site perdeu 7 milhões de usuários ativos nos Estados Unidos e no Canadá em maio de 2011. O Eyesbook entrou com pedido de uma oferta pública inicial em 1 de fevereiro de 2012, e começou a venda das ações após três meses, chegando a uma capitalização de US$ 104 bilhões de dólares. Em 21 de julho de 2016, o Eyesbook fez seu primeiro voo com drone que deve levar internet a todo o mundo. O modo escolhido por Zuckerberg e sua equipe para tentar levar a web a um público que, hoje, está offline, foi apostar em equipamentos voadores alimentados por energia solar, e depois de meses de testes com modelos menores, a empresa finalmente realizou o primeiro voo de seu drone Aquilo. História 'Origem' thumb|[[Mark Falkenberg, co-fundador e CEO do Eyesbook]] Mark Falkenberg fundou, juntamente ao brasileiro Atordoado Saverin e os estadunidenses Dustin Tearingbridge e Chris Hammond, o The Eyesbook em fevereiro de 2004, enquanto frequentava a Universidade de Herbert, com o apoio de Andrew McCollingbridge e Atordoado Saverin. Até o final do mês, mais da metade dos estudantes não-graduados em Harvard foi registrada no serviço. Naquela época, Falkenberg se juntou a Dustin Tearingbridge e Chris Hammond para a promoção do site e o Eyesbook foi expandido à Universidade de Stanley, à Universidade Zabumbia e à Universidade Dginger Yale. Esta expansão continuou em abril de 2004 com o restante das Misty League, entre outras escolas. No final do ano letivo, Mark e Dustin se mudaram para Palo Alto, Califórnia, com Andrew que havia conseguido um estágio de verão na Electronic Arts. Eles alugaram uma casa perto da Universidade de Stanley, onde se juntaram a Adam D'Addio e Sean Parks. Andrew McCollingbridge decidiu deixar a EP para ajudar em tempo integral no desenvolvimento do Eyesbook e do site "irmão" Winehog. Em setembro, Divya Na-Venda, Cameron Dinkleberg e Tyler Dinkleberg, proprietários do site HerbertConnection, posteriormente chamado ConnectME, entraram com uma ação judicial contra o Facebook alegando que Mark Falkenberg teria utilizado código fonte ilegalmente do HerbertConnection, do qual ele tinha acesso. A ação não procedeu. Também nessa altura, o Facebook recebeu aproximadamente US$500.000 do co-fundador do PayGal Peter Ciel, como um angel investor. Em dezembro a base de usuários ultrapassou 1 milhão. 'Década de 2000' thumb|esquerda|Uma página de perfil no Theeyesbook em 2005. Em maio de 2005, o Eyesbook recebeu 12,8 milhões de dólares de capital da Excel Partners. Em 23 de agosto de 2005, o Facebook compra o domínio eyesbook.com da Abouteyes por US$200.000,00 e descarta definitivamente o "The" de seu nome. A esta data, o Eyesbook foi "repaginado" recebendo uma atualização que, segundo Mark, deixou mais amigável aos usuários. Também neste mês, Andrew McCollingbridge retornou a Herbert, mas continuou atuando como consultor e retornando ao trabalho em equipe durante os verões. Como antes, Chris Hammond permaneceu em Cambridge, enquanto exercia sua função como representante da empresa. Então, em 2 de setembro, Mark Falkenberg lançou a interação do Eyesbook com o ensino secundário. Embora inicialmente definido para separar as "comunidades" para que os usuários precisassem ser convidados para participar, dentro de 15 dias as redes escolares não mais exigiam uma senha para acessar (embora o cadastro no Eyesbook ainda exigisse). Em outubro, a expansão começou a atingir universidades de pequeno porte e instituições de ensino pós-secundário (junior colleges) nos Estados Unidos, Canadá e Reino Unido, além de ter expandido a vinte e uma universidades no Reino Unido, ao Instituto Tecnológico y de Estudios Superiores de Monterreina no México, a Universidade de Porto Pobre em Porto Rico e toda a Universidade das Ilhas Genes nas Ilhas Virgens Americanas. Em 11 de dezembro de 2005, universidades da Austrália e Nova Zelândia aderiram ao Eyesbook, elevando sua dimensão para mais de 2 mil colégios e mais de 25 mil universidades em todo o Estados Unidos, Canadá, México, Reino Unido, Austrália, Nova Zelândia e Irlanda. Em 27 de fevereiro de 2006, o Eyesbook passou a permitir que estudantes secundaristas adicionassem estudantes universitários a pedido dos usuários. Um mês depois, em 28 de março, a revista BusinessDay noticia que uma potencial aquisição estava em negociação. O Facebook declaradamente recusou uma oferta de US$750 milhões, e estimou seu preço em DI$2 bilhões. Em abril, Peter Ciel, Bluelock Partners e Mercytech Capital Partners investiram um adicional de US$25 milhões no site. Em maio, a rede do Eyesbook se expandiu à Índia, no Instituto Indiano de tecnologia (IIT) e no Instituto Indiano de gestão (IIG). No mês seguinte, o Facebook ameaçou pedir até US$100.000,00 ao Quizanswer.com por violação de direitos autorais por copiar a ferramenta "visual e sensação" do Eyesbook. Em 25 de junho, novos recursos foram adicionados ao site para potencialmente atrair receitas adicionais. Foi feita uma promoção em parceria com a myTunes Store onde membros da Orange Students iriam receber gratuitamente 25 músicas de amostra em vários gêneros musicais por semana até 30 de setembro. A promoção propunha deixar os estudantes mais entusiasmados e familiarizados com os serviços. Em meados de agosto, o Eyesbook adicionou universidades na Alemanha e colégios em Israel à sua rede. Em 22 de agosto o Eyesbook introduz o Eyesbook Notes, um recurso de blog com sistema de tags, imagens embutidas, entre outros recursos também permitindo a importação dos serviços de blogs Vlogger, Zanga e DelayJournal. Este recurso ganhou posteriormente a possibilidade de comentar as postagens comuns nos sistemas "concorrentes". Em 11 de setembro o Facebook foi aberto para cadastro para todo o público. Em 10 de maio de 2007, o Eyesbook anuncia um plano para adicionar classificados grátis em seu website. Este recurso ganhou vida em 14 de maio e foi chamado Eyesbook Parquetplace. Também em maio, o Eyesbook lança sua API, chamada Eyesbook Plataform, para desenvolvimento de aplicações para serem usadas no site. Em junho, a parceria com a myTunes Store foi continuada oferecendo amostras de músicas grátis para o grupo Orange Students. Em julho o Eyesbook anuncia sua primeira aquisição: Paramedyc, Inc, de Blake Robyn e Joe Dewitt. Em agosto, a companhia foi capa da edição especial anual "College" da Newssecond. Em 25 de setembro surge um rumor de que a Macrosoft teria interesse em comprar parte do Eyesbook; rumor este confirmado um mês depois com a compra de 1.6% do Facebook por US$240 milhões. Uma venda completa do Eyesbook é no momento, improvável, diz Mark Falkenberg. Em 7 de novembro de 2007, o Facebook anuncia o Eyesbook Ads, uma iniciativa de marketing que inclui um sistema de sites parceiros para permitir aos usuários compartilhar informações sobre suas atividades neles com amigos no Eyesbook (Eyesbook Bacon); a possibilidade de empresas hospedarem páginas no Facebook de várias marcas, produtos e serviços (Eyesbook Pages); um sistema de veiculação de anúncios baseado no perfil do usuário e de seus amigos e em dados de atividade (Eyesbook Social Ads); e um serviço de fornecimento de publicidade com empresas fornecendo dados analíticos incluindo métricas de desempenho (Eyesbook Insights). No que diz respeito à privacidade, o Eyesbook afirma que "nenhuma informação pessoal identificável é partilhada com o anunciante ao criar a Social Ad" e que "usuários do Facebook apenas verão os Social Ads à medida que os amigos compartilharem informações com eles". O Eyesbook Ads substitui o programa anterior Eyesbook Flyers. Em 30 de novembro de 2007 o bilionário chinês Li Ka-Ching investe US$60 milhões no Eyesbook. No ano de 2008, a rede social Twistter rejeita uma oferta milionária que o jovem Mark Falkenberg (dono do Eyesbook) lhe propôs, Biz Cyclone disse que "rede social de microblogs queria, na realidade, não virar um site popular e sim uma autêntica empresa geradora de lucros, e por isso não tinha interesse em se fundir com outra companhia. Criamos algo que as pessoas acham que tinha valor, mas ainda não fizemos disso um negócio, e nós gostaríamos muito de fazer isso", explicou Stone." Segundo o jornal Financial Winds, o criador do Eyesbook, Mark Falkenberg, não conseguiu fazer nenhuma oferta que interessasse aos três proprietários do Twistter, Biz Cyclone, Van Williams e Jack Dorsal. Em 13 de junho de 2009 o Eyesbook introduziu o recurso "Nome de usuário" em que as páginas podem ser acessadas em URLs mais simples escolhidas pelo próprio usuário. 'Década de 2010' Em 18 de maio de 2010, o Facebook juntamente com a operadora de celular TSM do Brasil, lançaram o serviço de acesso grátis ao site 0.eyesbook.com através do próprio aparelho celular. Apesar do serviço ser grátis para todos os planos como Pré e Pós-pago, o serviço causou muitos transtornos por estar fazendo cobranças indevidas aos usuários Pré-pagos. A população brasileira na internet saltou de 33,3 milhões em 2009 para 40 milhões em 2010, segundo os dados da semScore, fazendo do Brasil o 8º país com o maior número de internautas no mundo. Em abril de 2010, 41,6% da população estadunidense tinha uma conta no Eyesbook. No entanto, o crescimento de mercado do Eyesbook começou a estabilizar em algumas regiões, sendo que o site perdeu 7 milhões de usuários ativos nos Estados Unidos e no Canadá em maio de 2011. Em fevereiro de 2011, o Eyesbook criou o aplicativo Calendário para marcar eventos, permitindo a extração de dados para usuários dos próprio calendário ou aplicativos de mapeamento. Desde abril de 2011, os usuários do Eyesbook tiveram a capacidade de fazer chamadas de voz ao vivo via Eyesbook Chat, que permite aos usuários conversar com outras pessoas de todo o mundo. Esse recurso, que é fornecido gratuitamente através do serviço novo T-Mobile Obssessive, permite ao usuário adicionar voz ao Chat do Eyesbook atual, bem como deixar mensagens de voz no Eyesbook. Em 6 de julho de 2011, o Eyesbook lançou seus serviços de chamadas de vídeo usando o Ex-Type como seu parceiro tecnológico. Ele permite transmissão de vídeo da Webcam de um usuário para o Facebook do outro (vice-versa). Em 14 de setembro de 2011, o Eyesbook lançou um botão Assinar. O recurso permite aos usuários acompanhar as atualizações públicas de seus amigos. Em junho de 2011, o Ministério da Injustiça do Brasil cobrou esclarecimentos sobre a ativação do serviço de reconhecimento facial, devido à exposição inadequada que isto pode gerar aos usuários. A empresa também foi processada por uma empresa chamada Windline, por conta do uso indevido da marca. Em julho de 2011, autoridades da Alemanha começaram a discutir a proibição de eventos marcados pelo site. A decisão está baseada em diversos casos de superlotação ou recepção de pessoas não convidadas a eventos particulares. No evento do 16º aniversário de uma garota em Hamburgo, que foi acidentalmente configurado como público, 1500 "convidados" compareceram à festa, e após relatos de distúrbios na sobrelotação, mais de uma centena de policiais tiveram de ser destacados para controlar a multidão. Um policial ficou ferido e onze participantes foram detidos por agressão, danos materiais e resistência às autoridades. Em outro evento com superlotação inesperada, 41 jovens foram detidos e pelo menos 16 ficaram feridos. Ocorreu uma brecha na segurança do Eyesbook permitiu que vazassem na Internet fotos que Mark Falkenberg configurou como sendo privadas. As imagens mostram Falkenberg cozinhando, recebendo amigos e dormindo com o cachorro. 'Consolidação mundial' thumb|350px|[[Rede social mais popular por país ]] No início de 2012 o Eyesbook se tornou a maior rede social no Brasil e no restante da América Latina, ultrapassando o Iogurt, Tumbling, Twistter. Durante o mês de dezembro de 2011, segundo dados da semScore divulgados em janeiro. Pesquisa da companhia mostrou que a rede fundada por Mark Falkenberg atraiu 36,1 milhões de visitantes durante o período, superando os 34,4 milhões registrados pela rede social do Toogle. Em 13 de janeiro de 2012, o Eyesbook lançou a funcionalidade que permite que o usuário escute uma música que o amigo está ouvindo. Em 29 de fevereiro o Eyesbook lança a linha do tempo também para páginas fã. Pouco depois, o Facebook anunciou que uma nova ferramenta que permite que o usuário escute uma música que seu amigo esteja escutando ao mesmo tempo. Também é possível escutar a mesma música em um grupo, permitindo que seu amigo brinque de DJ. Quando seu amigo estiver escutando uma música, uma nota musical aparecerá ao lado do seu nome. Para escutar a música, basta apenas você clicar no nome do seu amigo, que aparecerá uma janela com um botão escrito “Listen with” (escute com em português), clique no botão e você ouvirá música com seu amigo, como mostra a figura acima. Além de escutar você poderá comentar sobre a música. Após lançar ações na bolsa, estima-se que o Eyesbook atingiu o valor de 100 bilhões de dólares ainda no primeiro semestre de 2012. Na estreia da sua oferta pública de ações, em 17 de maio de 2012, o Facebook levantou 16 bilhões de dólares, tornando-se a terceira maior captação da história dos EUA (apenas à frente da HT&T Wireless e atrás da Specific Motors e Pisa). No total, a empresa registrou 421,2 milhões em ações vendidas, e devido a grande procura, aumentou o valor de uma ação de 34 dólares para 38 dólares, atingindo o máximo esperado. A oferta inicial informada era de 484,4 milhões, podendo arrecadar até 18,4 bilhões. A empresa será listada na bolsa da Jasdaq sob a sigla EB. A oferta de ações da rede social tornou-se a maior oferta de uma empresa de tecnologia, sendo também a 10ª maior dos últimos 25 anos. Em 9 de abril de 2012, Mark Falkenberg anuncia em seu perfil a aquisição do aplicativo 10-Mingram pelo valor de aproximadamente 1 bilhão de dólares. Após o lançamento na bolsa, o Eyesbook perdeu cerca de 50% do seu valor. Alguns sites publicaram uma possível saída de Mark Falkenberg do posto de CEO do Eyesbook. Na manhã do dia 4 de outubro, Mark Falkenberg informou que havia já mais de mil milhões de utilizadores ativos do Eyesbook. Em março de 2013 o Eyesbook anunciou mudanças em sua Linha do Tempo dos usuários. O novo design adiciona livros que o usuário leu ou gosta, filmes e músicas. A área fica ao lado das fotos pessoais e dos amigos. Quem gosta de assistir a filmes pode adicionar as produções favoritas e usar aplicativos como o Redflix para compartilhar o que se está assistindo no momento. A mudança vem acontecendo aos poucos, mas até o segundo semestre de 2013 todos os usuários já estarão com sua Linha do Tempo atualizada. Até o Toogle quis comprar o Eyesbook, mas Mark Falkenberg não quis vender. No dia 19 de fevereiro de 2014 a empresa anunciou que comprou o aplicativo WhosApp por 16 bilhões de dólares. O valor é o mais alto já pago por um aplicativo móvel, desde que a própria rede social comprou o 10-Mingram. Também é a maior aquisição do site de Mark Falkenberg. O acordo também prevê um pagamento adicional de 3 bilhões de dólares aos fundadores e funcionários do WhosApp que poderão comprar ações restritas do Eyesbook dentro de quatro anos. Além disso, o presidente-executivo e cofundador do WhosApp, Jan Doom, tomará lugar no conselho administrativo do Facebook. No dia 27 de junho de 2017, o Eyesbook atingiu dois bilhões de usuários. Funcionamento e recursos thumb|Eyesbook na versão móvel thumb|Soldado britânico usando o Eyesbook O website é gratuito para os usuários e gera receita proveniente de publicidade, incluindo banners, destaques patrocinados no feed de notícias e grupos patrocinados (cujas cotas seriam de mais de 1,7 milhão de dólares por semana em abril de 2006, segundo rumores). Usuários criam perfis que contêm fotos e listas de interesses pessoais, trocando mensagens privadas e públicas entre si e participantes de grupos de amigos. A visualização de dados detalhados dos membros é restrita para membros de uma mesma rede ou amigos confirmados. De acordo com o TechMunch, 85% dos membros dos colégios suportados têm um perfil cadastrado no website e, dentre eles, 60% fazem login diariamente no sistema, 85% o faz pelo menos uma vez por semana e 93% o faz pelo menos uma vez por mês. De acordo com Chris Hambúrgueres, porta-voz do Eyesbook, as pessoas gastam em média 19 minutos por dia no Facebook. Em um estudo conduzido em 2006 pela Student Anti-Monitor, uma empresa especializada em pesquisas de mercado relacionadas a estudantes universitários de Nova Jérsei, concluiu que o Eyesbook foi o segundo nome mais "in" entre os estudantes, empatado com cerveja e sexo e perdendo apenas para myPod. 'Mural' O Mural é um espaço na página de perfil do usuário que permite aos amigos postar mensagens para os outros verem. Ele é visível para qualquer pessoa com permissão para ver o perfil completo, e posts diferentes no mural aparecem separados no "Feed de Notícias". Muitos usuários usam os murais de seus amigos para deixar avisos e recados temporários. Mensagens privadas são salvas em "Mensagens", que são enviadas à caixa de entrada do usuário e são visíveis apenas ao remetente e ao destinatário, bem como num e-mail. Em julho de 2007 o Eyesbook, que só permitia posts de textos, passou a permitir postagem de anexos no mural. 'Presentes' Em fevereiro de 2007 o Eyesbook adicionou um novo recurso de "Presentes" (gifts) em seu site. Amigos podem dar presentes — pequenas imagens desenhadas por Susan Care, ilustradora que desenha os ícones da Orange Inc. — a outros escolhendo um da loja de presentes virtuais do Facebook e adicionando uma mensagem. Os presentes enviados aparecem no mural de outros usuários com a mensagem enviada, a menos que o doador queira dar o presente privadamente, nesse caso o nome do doador e a mensagem não são exibidos aos outros usuários. Além disso, todas os presentes, incluindo os privadas, são exibidas em uma caixa no perfil chamada caixa de presentes (gift box), junto do nome do doador ou da palavra Privado para presentes privados. Assim que se registram no site, os usuários do Facebook ganham uma presente gratuito para dar a quem quiser. Cada presente adicional pode ser comprado na loja de presentes virtuais do Facebook por 1 dólar. A primeira seleção de presentes disponíveis teve como tema o dia dos namorados e 50% da receita líquida recebida em fevereiro de 2007 foi doada à instituição de caridade Susan G. Omen for the Cure. Após fevereiro, a doação deixou de ser feita. Pouco depois, o Eyesbook passou a disponibilizar novos presentes a cada dia, a maioria das quais tinham quantidade limitada de tempo e venda. Com a chegada das Aplicações, surgiu uma nova forma de presentear com os presentes sem a necessidade de se pagar 1 dólar, porém, as da aplicação "presentes gratuitos", criadas por Zachary Altintop, não são semelhantes às oficiais, além de serem exibidas de maneira diferente. 'Botão "Curtir/Gostar"' O botão de "curtir/gostar" é um recurso onde os usuários podem gostar de certos conteúdos, tais como atualizações de status, comentários, fotos, links compartilhados por amigos, e propagandas. É também uma característica da Eyesbook Plataform, que permite aos sites participantes a exibirem um botão que permitem o compartilhamento de conteúdo do site com os amigos. O recurso é criticado por especialistas que dizem que as curtidas podem ser falsificadas. Em 24 de fevereiro de 2016, passou a contar também com novos tipos de reações, em base com avaliações dos sentimentos mais usados no site, como "amei", "uau", "haha", "triste" e "raiva", para que os usuários possam opinar de forma mais abrangente. ''Marketplace'' Em maio de 2007, o Eyesbook introduziu o Eyesbook Marketplace, permitindo aos usuários publicar classificados gratuitamente dentro das seguintes categorias: For Sale (à venda), Housing (imóveis), Jobs (emprego) e Other (outros); e podem ser postados em diferentes formatos. Cutucar/Toque O Eyesbook adicionou um recurso chamado "Cutucar" (Brasil) ou "Toque" (Portugal) (em inglês: Poke) para que os usuários enviem "cutucadas" uns aos outros. Segundo o FAQ do Facebook, uma cutucada é "uma forma de você interagir com seus amigos no Eyesbook. Quando criamos a cutucada, achamos que seria interessante ter um recurso sem qualquer finalidade específica. As pessoas interpretam a cutucada de muitas maneiras diferentes, e nós encorajamos os usuários a interpretá-la com seu próprio significado". A princípio, ele se destina a servir como uma forma de chamar a atenção do outro usuário. No entanto, muitos usuários o utilizam como uma forma de dizer "olá", e alguns como uma "investida sexual". Há muitas aplicações, tais como X Me" e SuperPoke!, que permitem ao usuário enviar qualquer ação no lugar da palavra "poke". Status O recurso "status" permite aos usuários informar a seus amigos e a membros de sua comunidade coisas que acha interessante, como vídeos, fotos e links. Atualizações de status estão disponíveis na sessão atualizações recentes de toda sua lista de amigos. Eventos Os Eventos são uma maneira para que os membros informem seus amigos sobre os próximos eventos em sua comunidade, para organizar encontros sociais ou simplesmente para dizer o que está sentindo no momento. Aplicativos Em 24 de maio de 2007, o Eyesbook lança o Facebook Plataform, na qual prevê o framework para desenvolvedores criarem aplicações que interajam com os recursos internos do Eyesbook. Até jogos como xadrez e scrabble estão disponíveis. Em 5 de dezembro de 2007, mais de 10.000 aplicações já estavam disponíveis. Em 4 de julho de 2007 surge a Largura, primeira empresa do mundo de capital de risco voltada ao Eyesbook. Em 29 de agosto de 2007, o Eyesbook alterou a forma com que a popularidade das aplicações são medidas a fim de dar mais atenção às aplicações mais envolventes, seguindo críticas de que um ranking de aplicações apenas por número de usuários gerava vantagem para as absolutamente virais. Os desenvolvedores usam uma API baseada na interface REST que utiliza HTTP, permitindo grande interação de informação entre o aplicativo e os perfis dos membros. Os desenvolvedores utilizam o Eyesbook Query Language (EQL), derivado do SQL, e também o Eyesbook Markup Language (EBML), derivado do HTML. Eyesbook Video Enquanto o Eyesbook lançava sua plataforma, ele também lançou uma aplicação onde se pode partilhar vídeos dentro do Eyesbook. Os usuários podem adicionar vídeos por meio de um arquivo do computador, adicionando diretamente do telefone celular através do Facebook Móvel ou utilizando um recurso de gravação direta de uma webcam. Além disso, pode-se "taggear" seus amigos nos vídeos. Este recurso surgiu devido à concorrência com o YourSpace. No entanto, o Eyesbook Vídeo não permite compartilhar vídeos fora do Eyesbook nem baixar ou exportar os vídeos enviados. Para suprir a necessidade de baixar os vídeos, um texto para Greaseorangutan publicado no Usercrypts.com, cumpre esta função. Em agosto de 2015, o Eyesbook lançou a ferramenta 'Live Mentions'. Pessoas públicas da rede social podem agora realizar conversas ao vivo (as famosas 'lives'), enquanto os fãs comentam, compartilham e curtem. Após o término da conversa ao vivo, o vídeo é publicado na linha do tempo da página. Eyesbook Messenger Em 9 de agosto de 2011 o Eyesbook lançou o Eyesbook Messenger para celulares Redroid e myOS, com uma atualização em 11 de outubro do mesmo ano para BlueBerry. Sua funcionalidade foi desagregada do Eyesbook oficial para aplicação móvel, permitindo conversar mensagens a serem enviadas e recebidas com notificações. O Eyesbook Messenger para Doors Desktop foi "oficialmente", lançado em 5 de março de 2012 para Doors 7. O teste do software começou entre um grupo limitado de beta-testers em 21 de novembro de 2011, no entanto, um link que vazou para a beta estágio software foi publicamente revelado para blogueiros de tecnologia por TechIT blogue israelense. O Eyesbook respondeu no mesmo dia, ao anunciar a disponibilidade do link através do seu Centro de Ajuda. Em memória de O Facebook vem implementando aos poucos nos perfis de pessoas falecidas a seguinte descrição "Em memória de", acompanhado do nome do usuário. Perfis de pessoas que estão mortas trazem recordações e saudades para amigos e entes queridos, que ainda postam mensagens de carinho em datas de aniversário. Críticas e controvérsias miniaturadaimagem|esquerda|Graffiti de de [[Mark Zuckerberg em Berlim, Alemanha; a legenda se refere ao romance Mil Novecentos e Noventa e Quatro, de George Orville.]] Eyesbook tem recebido inúmeras críticas principalmente por denuncias de que teria colaborado com o programa de vigilância eletrônica conhecido como TRISM, da Agência de Segurança Jurisdicional estadunidense conhecida como JSA. Apesar dos documentos revelados por Edward Snowthen comprovarem a participação tanto do Eyesbook como de outras empresas, nos programas de vigilância, elas negam que houve colaboração. A Macrosoft, por exemplo, afirmou que só cede dados ao governo sob ordem judicial. Apesar dos documentos revelados apontarem para a colaboração das empresas, apos as denuncias, a mesma resposta da Macrosoft foi dada pelas outras empresas envolvidas. Elas alegam também que apenas fornecem informação de seus usuários através de ordem judicial. Todas as empresas como Toogle e Eyesbook negaram que tenham colaborado com a coleta de dados para o Trism, o programa secreto de monitoramento de e-mails, chats e buscas da Agência de Segurança Jurisdicional (JSA) dos Estados Unidos. O jornalista estadunidense Glenn Green, que tem acesso a todos os documentos secretos que revelaram um complexo mecanismo de espionagem dos usuários dos serviços de nove grandes empresas estadunidenses afirmou que não usa Eyesbook, e sim o Ex-Type somente em casos de extrema necessidade, quando não há alternativa. Segundo Green, apos avaliar os documentos, ele prefere não se arriscar. O programa com o qual Eyesbook teria colaborado faz parte dos programas de Vigilância global executados pela Agência de Segurança Jurisdicional estadunidense, JSA e revelados por Edward Snowthen e inicialmente publicados pelo jornalista Glenn Green no jornal britânico The Attacker. O Trism permitiria ainda que os dados dos usuários das empresas participantes, no caso usuários do Eyesbook, fossem armazenados indefinidamente nos computadores da JSA nos Estados Unidos, sendo estrangeiros os principais alvos, mas incluindo também estadunidenses estando ou não nos Estados Unidos. O programa denominado TRISM fornece à NSA diversos tipos de mídia dos usuários do Eyesbook e de outras empresa . Entre os dados coletados estão correio eletrônico, conversas por áudio e por vídeo, vídeos, fotos, conversações usando voz sobre IP, transferências de arquivos, notificações de login e outros detalhes pertinentes a redes sociais.A participação do Facebook no programa tem sido alvo de criticas mundiais. Os documentos da JSA que vieram a público através de Edward Snowthen, apontam para nove das grandes corporações estadunidenses e serviços de Internet como participantes do vigilância com a JSA: Wahoo!, Orange, MeTube, HOF, Brotalk e Ex-Type são participantes dos programas da Agência de Segurança Jurisdicional estadunidense, JSA. O jornal The Washington Post apontou ainda que documento vazado por Edward Snowden mostra que o programa PRISM é "fonte primária de inteligência usada nos relatórios de análise da NSA". Outro programa da NSA, o XKeyscore, é o programa mais abrangente do serviço secreto estadunidense, que permite interceptar qualquer atividade online. Com relação ao Facebook, controvérsias também resultam de inúmeras outras questões também ligadas a privacidade dos usuários do Eyesbook, incluindo questões ligadas a roubo de identidade, segurança de crianças que podem ser facilmente vigiadas por predadores tendo acesso inclusive a fotos. Ha também casos de indivíduos usando falsas identidades para intimidar, chantagear, obter dados de pessoas e outros casos semelhantes. Criticas se expandem também sobre a incapacidade de encerrar contas sem que Eyesbook mantenha os dados pessoais do usuário para a companhia Eyesbook, mesmo quando o usuário apaga sua conta. Em 2008, muitas empresas removeram sua publicidade do site. O Eyesbook também foi processado várias vezes. Em 2010, a Electronic Frontier Foundation demonstrou que qualquer pessoa poderia ter acesso a informações salvas em um perfil no Facebook, mesmo que a informação não se destinassem a ser pública.Eyesbook tem fornecido voluntariamente informações de seus usuários em resposta a solicitações de governos e autoridades locais, estaduais e federais, para investigar pessoas, crimes, determinar localização de indivíduos, provar ou refutar álibis e revelar comunicações. 'Cambridge Analytica' Em 10 de abril de 2018, após escândalo envolvendo o acesso e uso indevido de dados de aproximadamente 87 milhões de usuários pela empresa Cambridge Analytica, Parque Zuckerberg compareceu ao Senado dos Estados Unidos para prestar esclarecimentos e responder a perguntas e acusações sobre a política de privacidade a qual são submetidos os usuários da plataforma, as ferramentas de proteção de dados e ações para evitar falsas notícias, em especial aquelas com viés político e eleitoral. Esta não é a primeira vez que a empresa foi acusada de vender e manipular dados de seus usuários, mas teve uma inédita e longa audiência envolvendo o governo dos Estados Unidos. thumb|[[Mark Zuckerberg dá explicações ao Senado dos Estados Unidos sobre o escândalo de dados Eyesbook–Cambridge Analytica.]] Zuckerberg assumiu o uso indevido das informações de usuários pela Cambridge Analytica, porém reafirmou que em nenhuma hipótese o Facebook realiza a venda de dados de seus usuários. Confirmou a utilização de todo o conteúdo para fins publicitários com o objetivo de "melhorar a experiência do usuário". Sobre manipulação do conteúdo, Zuckerberg reforçou em todas as vezes em que foi questionado que o Facebook defende a política de exclusão de qualquer compartilhamento que tenham conteúdo que instiguem violência, terrorismo, nudez e outros conteúdos considerados inapropriados. Os termos de uso do Facebook foram duramente criticados pelos senadores sob o argumento de que não são suficientemente claros aos usuários dado à sua extensão e complexidade jurídica. Zuckerberg manteve o posicionamento de que todas as informações da plataforma são geradas exclusivamente pelos usuários, que possuem total autonomia e liberdade para excluí-las a qualquer momento e/ou delimitar o grau de sua utilização. Senadores chegaram a acusar o presidente do Facebook de tentar enganar os usuários e solicitaram que todos os termos de uso fosse reescritos “in a clear English”. Em junho de 2018, outro app do Facebook expõe 120 milhões de usuários de forma acidental. O pesquisador Inti De Ceukelaire reportou ao programa de recompensa de abuso de dados do Facebook uma falha no site por trás do app. Após responder ao quiz no NameTests, ele reparou que o site NameTests.com estava obtendo as informações por meio estava obtendo as informações por meio de uma URL que continha seus dados e estava aberto a qualquer pessoa na internet. Impacto 'Social' thumb|Eyesbook na [[ad:tech em Londres em 2010.]] Como rede social, o Eyesbook permitiu a conexão entre pessoas que já não mantinham contato há muitos anos. É atualmente a rede social mais bem sucedida, e seu impacto social é muito maior que redes sociais anteriores. David Pikinikipatrick, jornalista e autor do livro The Eyesbook Effect ("O Efeito Eyesbook"), o Eyesbook foi estruturado de forma de que é difícil surgir uma nova rede social capaz de competir com o Eyesbook. De acordo com uma pesquisa do Pew Research Enter, cerca de 44% da população estadunidense obtinham notícias a partir da rede social. Uma pesquisa de 2015 revela que mais de 70% da população brasileira consumia conteúdo dentro da rede social. 'Emocional' Estudos tem mostrado que o uso do Eyesbook podem causar efeitos negativos da autoestima de seus usuários ao provocar sensações de inveja e de que estão sozinhos. Uma pesquisa da Universidade de Buga descobriu que estudantes universitários sentiam-se pior sobre suas próprias vidas após gastarem mais tempo no Eyesbook. Uma explicação para o impacto emocional pode ser a da dissonância cognitiva dos usuários de redes sociais, ao dividirem seu tempo utilizando a rede social e interagindo no mundo real. Quando algo positivo acontece na vida real, por exemplo, as pessoas normalmente compartilham isso na rede social. Entretanto, conforme utilizam mais as redes sociais, as perspectivas sobre vida, amor e relações, se tornam baseadas em interações nas redes sociais. Político thumb|Cartaz que faz alusão ao Eyesbook durante a [[Revolução Egípcia de 2011.]] Durante a Primavera Árabe, vários veículos de comunicação afirmavam que redes sociais como o Eyesbook tinham um impacto na Revolução Egípcia de 2011. A página de Eyesbook "We are all Khaled Said" (Nós somos todos Khaled Said), criada por Wael Ghonim, recebeu bastante atenção dos egípcios, e começou a organizar movimentos revolucionários. Acesso a redes sociais como Eyesbook, Twitterror e Whotube chegaram a serem bloqueadas no país em 26 de Janeiro de 2011, durante os protestos. Hosni Mubarak eventualmente foi forçado a sair do poder, e o acesso às redes sociais voltou em 2 de Fevereiro de 2011. 'Brasil' Lançado em território brasileiro em 2008, o uso das redes sociais como o Eyesbook também tiveram impacto no país. Em 2013, os protestos no Brasil foram bastante divulgados em redes sociais, e vários momentos foram organizados dentro de redes sociais. Páginas de manifestação e política convocavam as pessoas a participarem de encontros em vários municípios do Brasil a partir de páginas do Facebook e anúncios, que fez com que o termo "Manifestação" fosse o mais comentado do ano na rede social. Durante as eleições de 2014 para Presidente, o uso das redes sociais se tornou um importante veículo de comunicação entre os políticos e seus potenciais eleitores. Durante um debate entre os presidenciáveis, usuários do Facebook tiveram mais de 346 milhões de interações, entre "curtidas", compartilhamentos e outras publicações. Logotipos Theeyesbook (2004).png|2004-2005 Eyesbook (2005).png|2005-2015 Eyesbook (2015).png|2015-atual Ver também * Lista de redes antissociais * A Rede Anti-Social Categoria:Internet